


Welcome to the Ho Ho Host Club!

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Host Club gets festive!Prompt one is “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you” by vampiricallyinclined on TumblrPrompt two is “Don’t you just love the holidays? It’s a time where everyone can get along and be happy.” “Unless you’re a dysfunctional family like us.” “You may be right.” from writers-are-writers on tumblr





	Welcome to the Ho Ho Host Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Have an unedited, unbeta'd fic wherein the twins are little shits and everyone is a mess.

When Haruhi walked into the music room, she stopped dead at the sight before her. The rest of the host club stood in the center of the room, all dressed up in various types of festive clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru wore matching sweaters, each adorned with a Christmas tree that was suitably tacky. Honey-senpai was dressed like a little elf, looking absolutely adorable, and Mori had a matching costume that looked significantly less adorable. Somehow, the addition of Honey made it work. Kyoya-senpai stood in the background wearing a red suit and a Santa hat, and Tamaki...he wore a Santa suit that was too large for him but was belted neatly around his waist, a fake beard, and a slightly more theatrical hat than Kyoya’s. 

“Merry Christmas!” Everyone said in synchronization.

“Tis the season for joy, cheer...and for love,” Tamaki told Haruhi, smiling at her with the smile that he used on all of his guests. Haruhi, however, was completely unfazed, looking at Tamaki with raised eyebrows. 

“This is ridiculous,” she murmured, mostly to herself. 

“Actually, it’s a more effective plan than you might believe,” Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses and bringing out his notebook. “Research into demographics and many surveys have shown that exploitation of the festivities of the Christmas season will increase the rate of visitors by likely around 150% as more and more people begin to anticipate the holidays. In fact, the peak time to start would have been the end of November, but due to previous conflicts were weren’t able to capitalize on that market.” 

“Haruhi, Haruhi, look at me! I’m an elf! I’m so cute, right Haruhi? Right?” 

“Ah…” Haruhi stumbled for a moment, but she was quickly rescued, so to speak, by Tamaki swooping in. 

“Would you like to...get into the Christmas spirit with me?” Tamaki whispered to Haruhi, holding up a sprig of mistletoe. “Shall we...observe the tradition?” 

“I don’t care about tradition,” Haruhi said flatly. “Try to kiss me under the mistletoe and I will punch you.” Tamaki gasped, falling back with his hand over his heart and retreating into a corner to sulk.

“You really hit the boss hard,” Kaoru observed, swooping on one side of Haruhi. 

“You think he’ll recover?” Hikaru asked, filling in the other side. Haruhi looked from one twin to another and sighed--at this point it was practically tradition for them to do, and she’d ceased to be surprised by it. 

“He will, he always does,” Haruhi added with a roll of the eyes. 

“Tamaki-chan, Tamaki-chan, does Usa-chan get a costume too?” Honey asked, flitting around Tamaki excitedly, oblivious to Tamaki’s plight. 

“Honey,” Mori said simply, and Honey ran right back over to Mori, excitedly showing him Usa-chan.

“Wait, when are the guests coming?” Haruhi asked, looking around. “Some are usually here by now.” 

“They won’t come until later, we’ve decided to structure today more like a Christmas party rather than a usual host club meeting. It will be catered, even with the fancy tuna you love so much,” Kyoya told her.

“Then why is everyone dressed up?”

“To get into the Christmas spirit of course!” Tamaki exclaimed, leaping from his corner and moving uncomfortably close to Haruhi. “Now, what should my beautiful daughter wear?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know. “Perhaps...my Mrs. Claus!” He pulled out a red dress trimmed with white, one that was definitely too skimpy. 

“No!” Haruhi objected. “Absolutely not!” 

“But Haruhi-chan, you’d look so beautiful!”

“That dress is so cute!” Honey squealed. “Haruhi-chan would be so pretty!” 

“No! Do you want everyone to find out I’m a girl? Why can’t I just wear a sweater like Hikaru and Kaoru?”

“Haruhiiiiiiiiii! Kyoya, help me!” 

“According to my figures…” 

“Honey!” Mori called, but Honey was ignoring him, bouncing around and ranting about Christmas cake and how beautiful Haruhi would look in the dress.  
As the rest of the host club argued, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, wearing identical smiles borne of a mix of exasperation and fondness. “Ah, the holidays. A time where everyone can get along and be happy,” Kaoru said.

“Unless you’re a dysfunctional family like us,” Hikaru pointed out, deadpan, but the corners of his mouth quirked up, betraying his amusement. 

“You may be right.” Kaoru surveyed the scene, which looked like it was going to devolve into a wrestling match quickly. “But we don’t even have to make any mischief. They’ve got it covered.” 

“We get a rest. Cheers, and happy holidays.” Hikaru said. The two twins smirked, picking up two mugs of cocoa from the refreshment table and clinking them together before resuming watching the scene of chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to request things!


End file.
